IBC Digital
IBC DIgital is the online programming division of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and currently headed by Jose Raphael Hernandez, who also served as the network's Board of Directors. It produces content (also partnering with some productions) that will can be viewed on the networks's online portals. IBC Digital's content ranges from lifestyle, travel, news, business, sports, comedy, etc. It also managed the news portal, News.IBC.com.ph, maintained by IBC Interactive, a digital media vision of IBC while its content provided by IBC News. IBC Digital Programs 'IBC Entertainment Originals (Free Access)' Official website: originals.ibc.com.ph, YouTube: youtube.com/user/IBCEntertainment. IBCmobile (Subscription Required) - Official website: ibcmobile.com.ph/exclusives/#/originals *''Eraserheads Uncovered'' (Cast: Ely Buendia, Buddy Zabala, Marcus Adoro, Raimund Marasigan / Genre: Music) (2015-present) - Get to know the Pinoy rock band of all time Eraserheads, one of the most successful, most influential, critically acclaimed, and significant rock bands in the history of Philippine music. Eraserheads Uncovered, an IBC Originals show which gives us their lives and flair in Pinoy rock music. *''Abrakadabra'' (Starring: Abra, Haley Dasovich, Adrian "Manny Paksiw" Sereño, Janica Buhain / Genre: Sitcom) (2015-present) *''Backstage Pass'' (Host: Wilma Doesnt / Genre: Entertainment news) (2015-present) - Discover IBC "what-could-have-beens" programs through Backstage Pass. Kapinoy fans get a virtual all-access pass and an insider’s look at IBC 13 programs or segments with never-before-seen clips and interviews. The creators, producers, and/or celebrities involved in these ‘what could-have-been’ projects would also be interviewed by host Wilma Doesnt. *''DMZ Online'' (Host: Kaye (Kaye Tan) and The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) / Genre: Dance music show) (2015-present) *''Mga Manok ni San Pedro'' (Starring: Kert Montante and Miel Abong / Genre: Sitcom) (2015-present) *''Dear Janina'' (Host: Janina Vela / Genre: Love advice) (2015-present) - Janina Vela is the host/narrator as a high school student, who offered love advice from her bedroom on a TV series. She is a teenager as she reads letters where the high school love story sent in by young online viewers. She's about to ticky our minds and ribs with her story and remarks her she gives pieces of advice about high school love. Janina also presents a song performed by an artists in every episode that would really tug your heartstrings as it might be the current sense track of your romantic life. *''CarlosChat'' (Host: Carlos Agassi / Genre: Talk show) (2015-present) - Carlos Agassi host his talk show. Carlos always booked excited guests. During those stories, Carlos would have the guest. *''Okay Ka Mommy Ko!'' (Starring: Marylaine Viernes, Gian Magdangal, Raikko Mateo and Leann Ganzon / Genre: Family sitcom) (2015-present) *''Pangulo Ngayon'' (Genre: Stop motion animated series) (2016-prsent) - Using the "chuckimation" (a combination of stop-frame animation and live-action shots where things are simply thrown ("chucked") or dropped into frame or wiggled around to simulate talking). The series follows the adventures of a Presidental league (FVR, Erap, Arroyo, PNoy and Duterte), composed of various action figures, toys, and dolls. 'News.IBC.com.ph' *''13 News Online'' (Anchor: Vincent Santos) (2015-present) - Vincent Santos brings the latest and trending news to Filipinos who get their news online by rounding up the stories they need to know on News.IBC.com.ph' two-minute newscast. Before 8PM from Monday to Friday, a new video is uploaded to news.ibc.com.ph/13newsonline that sums up important developments about the nation and the world, entertainment, lifestyle, sports, as well as viral content on social media. References External links *IBC *IBC News Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Internet television